1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mixer-conditioner for two components to be stored separately and to be mixed extemporaneously on the first utilization, provided with two compartments, each containing one of the components, an obturation means providing a tight separation and arranged in a communication passage between said compartments, and an opening system of said obturation means to open said communication passage at will between the compartments, and to enable the components to be mixed.
The mixer-conditioner according to the invention is especially intended, for example, for separate storage of a coloring agent and an oxidant for dyeing hair or also a powder and a liquid for pharmaceutical products, or other veterinary and pharmaceutical products of the extemporaneous-mixing type.
Indeed, there are products of this type which must be mixed only at the moment of the first utilization.
2. Description of Background Information
There is a great number Of this type of conditioner.
According to a known technique, the obturation means between the compartments is constituted by a membrane or sealed cap, whereas the opening system comprises a perforation and/or cutting means of said cap. A system of this type is described in the document EP-A-0260179, for example.
According to another technique, the obturation means is a stopper, whereas the opening system enables expulsion of said stopper (by an unscrewing operation, for example), said stopper then remaining in one of the conditioner compartments.
One has also envisioned devices in which the opening system comprises a connection element which is integral with the obturation means, and which is engaged with a rotary actuation member whose operation causes the opening of the communication passage by displacement of the obturation means.
This, for example, is the case in the device described in document EP-A-0243730, in which the obturation means, in the form of a stopper, is pushed towards the bottom by a connection rod when the actuation member is being screwed.
The device described in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,627 also comprises a stopper and a connection element which is tubular, in addition to being integral with the actuation member such that the opening is undertaken by unscrewing of the actuation member.
In the two cases mentioned hereinabove, it is understood that the actuation member has a spiral movement, i.e., combined rotational and longitudinal translational movements.
In addition, in these known devices, the compartments are obtained in a single container, the communication passage originating from a narrow portion of the container, which results in substantial difficulties to overcome in order to obtain a good impermeability.